


Combien j'ai besoin de ton visage

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Doubt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de penser à Otoya dans ce moment, d’imaginer que cette main fût la sienne, d’imaginer son visage et sa bouche.
Relationships: Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru





	Combien j'ai besoin de ton visage

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Combien j’ai besoin de ton visage**

Fujimaru essayait.

Il sentait les doigts autour son sexe, il sentit l’envie qu’il avait d’atteindre un fichu orgasme, mais bien qu’il essayât, il ne réussit pas.

Il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de penser à Otoya dans ce moment, d’imaginer que cette main fût la sienne, d’imaginer son visage et sa bouche.

Il n’était pas rare qu’il fît comme ça dans les périodes où aucun des deux avait temps d’accorder à l’autre, et il n’était pas rare qu’il se sentît bien après, qu’il se sentît satisfait seulement en pensant à le plus vieux. 

Maintenant toutefois, quand il essaya de se concentrer dans son visage, autre passait au-dessus de celui.

J avait gâché aussi la dernière chose que lui restait.

Se touchait, Fujimaru, il fermait les yeux et il s’efforçait de recorder chaque fois quand il avait été avec Otoya, quand il l’avait pris, quand il avait évacué toute sa frustration dans son corps, et tout ce que le venait à l’esprit était le sourire malin de J.

Il avait un goût de mort, ce sourire, il avait un goût de tout ce qu’il lui avait fait et de ce qu’il lui avait arraché, et il été impossible pour Fujimaru atteindre l’orgasme avec ce sourire dans l’esprit.

Il y renonça, en fermant la poignée et en frappant le mur, en grinçant les dents pour la frustration.

Il sentait la nécessité de penser à Otoya le brûler les veines, alors que sa réalité été brisée par les mots de J, alors que tout ce qu’il avait toujours cru volait lentement en éclats.

Frères.

Otoya et J ne pouvaient pas être vraiment frères, parce que sinon...

Fujimaru ne voulait pas penser ça, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas se l’empêcher.

Dans ce moment il voulait seulement prendre le plus vieux dans ses bras et l’entendre dire que n’était pas vrai, que J était fou, qu’il l’avait fait seulement pour le confondre, et il l’aurait cru tout de suite.

Mais il ne voulait pas répondre à ses appels, il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix et il ne voulait pas lui demander la vérité, parce que s’il eût été différent de comme il l’imaginait, il ne l’aurait pas supporté.

Il voulait un moment de pure extase avec la pensée de lui avec le garçon qu’il aimait, terrifié par l’idée que pourrait être le dernier.

Il y avait seulement l’écho de ce fichu sourire, et de la voix de J que lui volait le dernier morceau d’espoir.


End file.
